wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Stonemover
Stonemover is a gray and black NightWing animus with dark black eyes and glossy scales half-covered in stone. He is also known as 'the dragon of Jade Mountain'. He is the father of Sunny and the mate of Queen Thorn, however he ended up turning his animus powers against himself so he would slowly turn to stone rather than lose his soul. History Pre-Series After the first eruption of the NightWing's volcano, Stonemover was sent to Pyrrhia in order to create a series of portals to allow the NightWings into the Rainforest Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Sand. It was here he met a young SandWing named Thorn. The two met in secrecy while Stonemover gathered the magic needed to create the portals, and over time they fell in love. However, Stonemover's animus curse began to take effect, and he left Thorn without a notice. This prevented him from learning that they'd conceived a single egg. He made his way to the Jade Mountain, and managed to turn his magic against itself. This way, instead of losing his soul to insanity, his body would gradually turn to stone. He tried sending a message to Thorn to tell her how to find him, but the message was intercepted by Burn's army. The Dragonet Prophecy Although Stonemover didn't formally appear, Kestrel told the dragonets and Peril that, if they ever needed her help, there was a dragon in the Jade Mountain who could help locate her. This means Stonemover has had some contact with the Talons of Peace somehow or can use something animus-touched to locate them. The Brightest Night During the assault on Burn's stronghold, Sunny and Thorn discovered the message Stonemover had sent with his location. However, she was still mad at him for leaving, and refused to seek him out. Instead, Sunny traveled to the Jade Mountain to ask her father for help. He was at first amazed to learn he had a daughter, but quickly became somber after hearing Sunny's plan to end the war and find the Eye of Onyx. He also confirmed that the Dragonet Prophecy was written by Morrowseer, and explained that no NightWing has had powers in over a century. One month after she was crowned Queen of the SandWings, Thorn finally came to the Jade Mountain and reunited with Stonemover. ''Moon Rising'' When Moon, Sora, and Kinkajou were first visiting the Jade Mountain library, Kinkajou exclaimed that she heard of a ghost who lived in the academy. But Starflight said that the ghost was really Stonemover, who would enjoy a polite conversation, which Kinkajou thought sounded boring. When Moon heard of this, she highly expected him at first as being the voice in her head, which she later found out was wrong. Appearance Stonemover has been described as gray and black, with glossy scales. His eyes are dark and black. Parts of him, such as his back legs, shoulders, and the edges of his wings, look heavier and thicker than regular dragon scales. The scales on a part of his tail and mostly likely the rest of the mostly-stone areas on him resemble dark pebbles, sinking into the skin beneath. Personality Queen Thorn described him as "His scales were like the desert sky at night and he was always nervous, in a sweet, worried way, like no other dragon I'd ever met... He wasn't pretending to be scarier and meaner than he really was. He was just himself. And he was very smart... He really, really cared about saving his tribe." When Sunny met him "She wanted to poke him in the nose. She honestly had no idea how her mother had ever liked this dragon." When Moon saw met him in the caves she remarked "He doesn't have much to say for a dragon who supposedly longs for company." and "He sighs a lot." Trivia *He has enchanted a fox that he named Dinner so that it would bring him food every few days so he doesn't die. *Strongwings thinks that he did something to the Obsidian Mirror before he disappeared. *Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet about him. *In Moon rising, he said the phrase "moons" as in months from the Warriors series. This is most likely a mistake, as Tui is part of the Erin Hunter team. *He is suspects he is dying as stated in The Brightest Night. Quotes "I'm always dying" "It's too late. For my soul, I mean." Gallery Stonemover&sunny.jpg Nightwing.5.jpg DSCF3254.jpg The Nightwings are Coming.jpg SAM 0682.JPG|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0682.JPG Stonemoverbyheron.png Nightwing shaded .jpg|A nightwing A German NightWing.jpg|A German NightWing Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Sunny's Family